


Illegitimate Life

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Modern, Multi, Royalty AU, royal au, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King Hades of Tartarius forms a truce with King Poseidon of Marland, Prince Nico's perfect life takes a turn for the worst. He has to put up with the definitely-not-his-type Prince Percy talk about his betrothal to Annabeth every five minutes, along with  a new servant planning his murder! To make things worse, the maid's son breaks into the castle every night, and meddles with Nico's mind. He said he can fix anything, but The 'Ghost Prince' will be the judge of that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let Hades Make Political Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I haven't written fanfiction in a while, and this is my first story on here...It seemed longer on Word... Yeah... Enjoy!  
> (Remember - constructive criticism can only make the story improve!)

 

The kingdom of Tartarius was iconic in the eyes of most of the rest of the world. The country’s morbid history made for one of the largest tourist industries on the planet, leaving the citizens with just a small amount of annual tax to pay each year. King Hades ruled with a silver tongue and an iron fist, and was greatly respected by his subjects. Sure, he’s a little creepy, and his murderous rivalry with the neighbouring countries, Marland and Alectridale, are no secret, but I don’t care. I do whatever I want now, and no one can stop me. I eat when I want. I play when I want. And in a few years, I’ll be King of Tartarius. This life beats the shit out of life at the orphanage.

Yeah, you’ve probably heard of me – Prince Nico of Tartarius. Hades and Persephone adopted my sister and I when they found out Hades’ dick was empty as ‘Sephone’s brain.

They almost changed my name to Augustus, or Edward, or something equally dumb, since 'Nico' isn't a very prestigious name for royalty, but I wasn't going to put up with that bullshit. But the Old Man lets me do almost anything I want, since I'm first in line to the throne, and can easily run off, leaving them heirless. (There's no way he'd ever let a female rule the country. Yeah, he's that kind of dick.)

As long as I attend the fancy dinners, royal visits and go to my lessons, I get a pretty long leash.

  
"Y-you knock."

"No, you do it."

"I always d-do it! It's y-y-your t-turn."

"He's freaky, Matthew! I don't want to go anywhere near that brat. He always looks like he's planning to slaughter us in our sleep!"

"Shut up, Alex! H-he's g-g-going to hear you!"

Sadly I have to put up with this every day. Alexander and Matthew are the hare-brained servants that attend to me this month. The servants never really last longer than a month, since I got here. "You may enter." I mutter, knowing they can hear me.

They're sweating, like whores in a chapel. Alex looks like he's going to burst into tears. It's fucking hilarious. "W-We're here to dress you for the c-ceremony, young s-s-sir." Matthew announces, puffing his chest out.

"W-w-w-what c-c-c-c-ceremony?" I mimic with a sneer, facing the TV, refusing to pause the video game.

"His Majesty, your father, has returned from Marland. They've formed a truce, and your father invited King Poseidon and his family for dinner and a cotillion this evening. You're expected to be own your best behaviour. Sir." Alex said.

"And if I don't?"

Alexander and Matthew exchange a terrified look. "Queen's orders, s-sir. She's h-had a suit especially t-tailored for th-the young p-p-prince."

"I'm not wearing it." I said. "I'll wear my jeans, and the aviator jacket in the closet. Go get it."

"Please, sir! The Queen insists that you wear the suit!" Alexander persists. He inhales deeply and mumbles, "it would be easier to talk, if you turn off the XBox."

"Don't tell me what to do, cretin. Public execution is still practiced in Tartarius, I'll have you hanged." I growl, turning around only to fix him with my darkest glare.

"S-s-sir. Your Majesty. Please allow us t-t-to assist you in putting on the clothes." Matthew said, in a final desperate attempt. I've put them through enough for now, I decide.

 

"Don't touch me." I hiss, as Persephone tries to make my hair lay flat. The palm of her hand pushes down the small curls that always manage to pop up again, no matter what. "Leave it alone, woman." I say with less venom.

She keeps fussing over me, regardless. "Honestly, Nico..." She sighs, "Why can't you be more like your sister?"

I glance over to Hazel, who's waiting patiently by the curtain for the rest of us. She offers me a small smile and an embarrassed wave. She looks really beautiful tonight; her dark green dress made her bright hazel eyes sparkle even more. I was wearing the suit that Persephone got me. It wasn't anything special, an ordinary black tuxedo with a white shirt and a tie the same colour as Hazel's dress. And my hair wouldn't lie flat, to Persephone's dismay.

Then the brass fanfare began. Soon we would have to paint a perfect royal family picture, and join the lords and ladies at the red velvet clad table. "P-presenting the r-r-royal family of T-tartarius; Princess Hazel, P-p-prince Nico, Queen P-P-Persephone and K-King Hades!"  
The room burst into applause and we emerged from behind the curtain. I linked arms with Hazel and mumbled, "Matthew's stutter is really fucking annoying..."

Hazel pursed her lips, "You know he can't help it, Nico..." She nudged me hard in ribs. "We shouldn't be talking." We continued to the table in silence, and sat on either side of Hades, at the head of the table.

"P-presenting the royal family of m-m-Marland - P-prince P-P-Percy and his escort L-L-Lady Rachel Elizabeth D-Dare, and of course, K-King Poseidon." A tall, ebony haired boy came out from behind the curtain. He stood tall and proud, and wearing a disarming smile. His eyes were an intriguing, hypnotising sea green. I felt a hot blush coming to my cheeks. The girl linked arms with him and waved to the crowd graciously.  
“She’s not a royal,” I whispered to Hazel. “She’s loving being in the centre of attention. She’s soaking it in. It’s sickening.” Hazel raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The King of Marland sat at the other end of the table. To my joy and horror, Percy sat beside me. I gripped the edge of the table firmly, trying to slow my racing heart. “So, Nico… isn’t it?” He asked, with a lazy smile. “I’m Percy. If this truce goes well, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” I nodded curtly, and stared at the huge pile of food on my plate.

“Hades, I’m not eating this trash.” I said to my father in a monotone, hoping to distract myself from the close proximity to Percy. “It’s looks _disgusting._ Tastes like shit, too.” Persephone gave me her signature warning glare, pursed lips and widened eyes. She’s slowly shook her head.  
 _Not now, Nico. I’m warning you,_ her eyes screamed.

Hades clears his throat. “.So, Poseidon.” He begins, as though I hadn’t spoken. “Is this the beautiful young lady that you have betrothed your son to? A marvellous choice, I must say.” He takes a long sip of wine while waiting for his reply. The red headed girl seemed bristled by this comment and throws an unreadable look to Percy, who soothes her with one of perfect smiles. Why does this fucking bastard have to be perfect?

“No, actually. Miss Dare is the daughter of one of the closest advisors. I’ve forbidden Percy to marry outside royalty.” The King replies. My father nods with approval. “Since birth, he’s been betrothed to the eldest daughter of Queen Athena, from Strategia. Annabel, I believe.”

“Yes, yes. I’ve been trying to betroth my two for quite some time now. My eldest, Nico is fourteen. I’ve been in contact with Amorany, as Queen Aphrodite surely has some daughters to spare, but there’s been no luck. As you say, marrying outside royalty simply shall not do.”

“I’m literally fucking sitting right here, Hades. Don’t try to ignore me.” I snap. He waves me off with a flick of his hand, as if I were a fly.

“My dearest Hazel, on the other hand, is thirteen years old. You can see she’s a gorgeous young lady, with a charming disposition. Perhaps, I may tempt you to…?”

Percy suddenly intervenes. “My sincerest apologies, King Hades, but my father has already chosen my betrothed. Were you not listening? Anyhow, everyone knows that your children are adopted. Hasn’t it been made clear that it would be shameful to marry any outside royalty?” He has a sparkle in his eye, an evident thrill from challenging Hades. I wanted to grab him and kiss hi-

_Wait._

“Don’t you even dare to call my sister unworthy of the likes of _you_! She’s worth at least ten of you, cretin We’re both worth ten of you _.”_ I snarled. He turned slowly to face me, with his infuriating lazy grin.

“Chill out, kid. You can’t help that you were adopted, but you’re still not technically related to the King…”

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WANT VALIDATION FROM A POMPOUS FUCKFACE LIKE YOU? _”_

 _“Nico_. _Please._ Do not insult our guests.”My father growled, his voice dangerously low.

“Why not? They insulted me. They insulted Hazel. I think these obnoxious pissweasels should just go back to where they came from!”

“Esperanza will escort you back to your quarters, Nico. You have brought shame to the family today.” Hades said quietly, shaking with anger. The room was deathly silent, for almost sixty seconds. A Latino woman approached me with a nervous smile, and bowed her head respectfully. I like this one.

“Fine. Whatever. I don’t care.” I muttered, “But I expect these people to be out of here by morning. And a new IPad. Alexander touched my last one and now it’s infected. Dispose of it.”

 

“Wait, your Highness! Por favor!” Esperanza called as I stormed out to the great hallway. I heard the clattering of her heels on the tiled marble floor, echoing through the large room. The shrill, repetitive noise rang through my skull. I stopped and leant against the wall. She came sprinting after me, with wild curls billowing behind her, like a lion’s mane. Finally reaching me, she began to giggle, and then doubled over in laughter. “Obnoxious pissweasel?!” she snorted, “Chico, you either have the best or the worst vocabulary I’ve ever heard! And from such a little boy!“

“My name is Nico, and I’m _not_ little!” I spat, balling my fists by my side and thumped the ground with my foot.

“I know, amorcito. Chico is Spanish for boy.” She said with a condescending smile. “But you _are_ un pequeño bebe!”

“Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen a servant dress like a prostitute before.” I said, smirking at her with expertise. To be honest, I wasn’t sure what a prostitute actually looked like, but Esperanza seemed to be a reasonable attractive woman, as far as standards go. She looked like one of the volunteers that worked at my old orphanage. They had the same easy smiles, kind brown eyes, weather tanned skin and full figures. But nothing could have prepared me for her outrageous sense of humour.

It. Was. Desperately. Awful.

She threw head back and roared with laughter at my comment, and tweaked my cheek. “I’ll take that as a compliment, chico.”

“It’s Nico.” I said persistently, rubbing my cheek. “And don’t you ever dare to touch my face again. You still haven’t answered my question, you know.”

“I know.”

“Answer it then.”

“Maybe later, if you’re a good boy.” She retorted, throwing me a mocking grin. I glared at her in shock. No one had ever disobeyed my orders before. Something about this woman was different; I needed to know what made her tick. I needed to know how to destroy her. “While I’m working here, you may address me as Tía. If you get into your pyjamas now, I’ll tell you a bedtime story about me – since you’re so interested.”

It terrified me that I was doing exactly what I was told, this woman knew exactly how to handle me.


	2. Don't Let Esperanza Near Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Esperanza have some bonding time, with Nico's uneaten dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm behind schedule with this, it's exam week here :(  
> Thanks for all the Kudos' and to Momenta and Yuuta who commented! I'm surprised that people are enjoying this! hahaha

I don't mind being alone. Not really. It's kind of fun, honestly. Mom has to work a lot and Dad isn't around, so I'm used to it. We used to live in Marland, in one of the spare rooms in the castle, because my mom was the head mechanic.

But now, we're moving to Tartarius, because King Hades offered her a job as a maid, for twice the salary. She said she prefers being a mechanic, but we need the money. We don't get to live in the castle, though. King Hades' servants all live in small bungalows on the castle grounds.  They also have to pay rent to him, which sucks.

"If we have to pay rent, I mean... Doesn't that mean you're getting the same salary as before? " I asked my mother on the way here. She stared at me in silence, before cursing in Spanish under her breath.

After rooting around in the new bungalow, I found a faded, dusty, old tool belt under the kitchen sink. I clipped it on around my waist, and smiled. "Hey, Mom! Look what I found! It looks like the one that you used to have!" I called, only to be greeted with glaring silence.  
  
 _Right. The King wanted her to start tonight._ I think to myself, smacking my forehead.

I scoured the rest of the building, looking for tools to put in the tool belt. I had my own tools back home, but they aren’t moving those until morning. There was a hammer under my new bed, and a wrench behind the toilet. Both were cocooned in cobwebs.  
  
 _How long has it been since anyone lived here?_

My stomach let out an unnatural squelch, interrupting my thoughts. "New mission objective: Obtain edibles." I muttered to myself with a humourless laugh. There was food in the kitchen, but not much of it was edible. A tin of baked beans, a packet of mouldy grapes, an out of date TV dinner box, and a head of lettuce. I also found a flashlight in a cupboard! No plates, though.  

"Seriously? Mom gets to go to a fancy dinner and I'm left here with this trash?"   I said while attaching the flashlight to my tool belt, hoping somehow an almighty immortal being would descend from the sky to help me.

"Did you really think I would let you starve, amorcito?"

My mom leant against the doorframe, waving a plastic bag of lunch boxes from side to side. I ran at her and tackled her into a hug. "Watch it, Leo! These heels are my mortal enemy." She laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

We laid out lunch boxes on the dusty coffee table opposite the sofa. I grabbed a juicy looking chicken leg, and inhaled it within a matter of seconds. "The Prince didn't eat his dinner, so we got the left overs." My mother said, "He's a real piece of work, a spoilt little brat. A little…endearing, though." She informed me with a smile. We finished the food pretty quickly, it really wasn’t enough for the two of us, but Mom promised we’d get groceries tomorrow. My stomach grumbled with impatience.

"All our things are being delivered from Marland in the morning. You can live without your little tools until then, can't you?" Mom teased, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, look what I found!" I stood up and modelled the tool belt for her. "I found it under the sink. It could use a wash though..." I sauntered back and forth for her, wiggling my hips. We both were doubled over in laughter before two minutes had passed.

 

"AND POSE!" She exclaimed, through her giggles.  I stuck my hands in my jean pockets and leant against the door, with the sole of my right foot pressed flat against it. I pursed my lips and winked at her.

"Leo Valdez; Bad boy supreme." I said, purposefully deepening my voice.

"Esperanza Valdez; Single mom who could easily kick the 'bad boy's ass." She sniggered in reply.

"Bring it."

 We chased each other around for almost an hour before Mom grabbed my ankles from her hiding spot under the bed. "MOM!" I yelled, while spluttering with laughter. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, amorcito." She replied with a smirk. She mimicked a gun with her hands and pretended to shoot at me.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" I laughed. Mom helped me up, and helped brush the dust off my clothes.

"Have you been in the garage yet?" She asked, while shaking the dust out of my hair.

"There's a garage?"

"I think so. An extension's been made off the side of the kitchen. It might be a cellar or a basement though." She gave me a mischievous smile. "Do you want to check it out?"

 "Dumb question, Mom." I said with a snigger.

 

A few minutes later we found the door, hidden behind a poorly built cedar bookshelf full of cooking stuff. Like recipe books, and pots and stuff. “Ready, kiddo?” My Mom asked, pretending to grab the handle in slow motion.

I felt like someone shook a bottle of soda in my stomach and let it explode. My finger’s felt tingly and my huge smile was glued to my face. “Do it, do it, do it!” I chanted as she slowly grasped the handle.

“Sorry, amorcito. It’s locked.” She announced sadly, shaking the handle vigorously. My face must have fallen noticeably, because she quickly winked at me and turned the handle fully. The door slowly moved backward, revealing a dark abyss of a room before them.

 

"It smells weird..." I muttered, approaching the blackness. "It's freezing in here too."

I groped the wall blindly, looking for a switch. Finally, I found the small square. I flicked the toggle, but nothing happened. So I flicked it again. And again. And again. And again.

Finally, I remembered the dusty flashlight on my tool belt.

"Please have batteries..."  I muttered pressing the power button.

Thankfully, a small beam of light came from the flashlight. I pointed it around the room, trying to get a better grasp of my surroundings.

 

The garage is smaller than I first thought. The whole right wall is cover in shelves, with boxes of spare parts and various tools. Awesome!

The left wall is bare, save for a few old black and white photos and dusty posters.

The wall behind the door had a desk pushed up against it. The desk was unbelievably messy, with papers littered around, randomly drafted into piles, scrunched up in balls and laying haphazardly on the edge of the flat surface.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was on the wall opposite me though. Well, nothing was _on_ the wall, exactly. But, laying on its side, next to the wall was an old, banged up, bronze coloured motorbike.

“YES! THIS IS AWESOME!” I yelled loudly, persuading Mom to run in.

“Leo! What is – Dios!” She gasped, running over and kneeling down beside it. “This is a Kawasaki GTR1000,” She muttered, suddenly in full mechanic mode. It’s pointless trying to get anything but nuts and volts out of her when she goes into mechanic mode. “The chain’s snapped, the engine is completely busted, and I don’t know what could be done about the master cylinders. It’s a hopeless excuse for a bike, really.”

“Can you fix it?” I asked hopefully, edging closer to the bike.

“I don’t think so. We don’t have the money, or the resources.  It’s more of a waste of time than anything else.” She replied. She glanced at her watch and suddenly snapped out of mechanic mode. “It’s almost three in the morning, Leo! Gods, we should be in bed by now, I’m supposed to be waking up in three hours!”

“But Mo-om! Can I try to fix it?” I persisted, in a more hopeful tone.

She gave me a strange look with her tired eyes. “What? What’s a fifteen year old going to do with a motorcycle? Fine, yeah. Do whatever you want. Soy perezoso, bebé.” She said, rubbing her eyes. My Mom shuffled back into the kitchen and called, “You can take five minutes to examine it, but you better be in bed soon!” I heard her bedroom door shut.

But it was pointless trying to examine the bike with only a flashlight for light. I didn’t have my mother’s years of experience. Instead, I used the time to explore the garage. My first move was towards the desk, where all the papers lay. I leafed through the pile nearest to me, but it was all pretty boring.

** TAX INVOICE **

** MOTORCYCLE INSURANCE **

** MONTHLY ELECTRICITY BILL **

You get the idea.

The fourth one took me by surprise.

** FLOOR PLANS FOR THE CASTLE **

My first thought was: _Floor plans for the castle? Awesome! I can sneak into the kitchens for food!_ And really, that thought motivated me to pour through map thoroughly, despite my exhaustion and ADHD.

Thankfully, like any old castle, the maps proved the existence of forgotten passages and secret rooms.

“Okay.” I said aloud. “If I go through the tunnel around the back, it should lead me… here.” I slammed my finger down on a room on the second floor that seemed to be out of use according to the map. It was dated 1974, so surely not too much had changed in the last forty years, right?

I stuffed the floor plans in my tool belt, and quietly closed the garage door. There was one window on the left wall, which I climbed out to make my escape, humming the Mission Impossible theme tune.


	3. Don't Let Nico Stay Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes it into the castle, and Nico isn't happy - what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys! I'll try to update every two weeks, okay?
> 
> Thanks to angilllllmarie, Yuuta and Lu for commenting! You guys are awesome! ^-^  
> And thanks to all of you Kudos'ers! I'll love you forvever! :3

“I was born in Marland.” Esperanza began. “My parents were pretty well off, for the wrong reasons. They were the ringleaders of a large drug cartel. Madre especially.

"I'm not going to tell you horror stories of how I was beaten and abused by them, because I wasn't. Madre and Padre were good people, they just needed to make a living for themselves." Esperanza smiled at the memories. "And they did too. We were quite well off, I had everything I wanted.

"But then, the fire ruined everything. The drugs, the money... Our whole estate was destroyed. We couldn't claim insurance, for obvious reasons. After that, we lived on the streets for a while. There's a lodge on the outskirts on the capital city, they took us in. That's where I met Hephaestus." The tips of her ears turned red, but she kept talking. "He was a tiny bit older than me, un poco. But he taught me how to fix the cars that belonged to the tourists that often came to stay. He said that I was a natural, and after five years I could fix just about anything. At nineteen, I was already supporting my family by working in Hephaestus' garage. When I was twenty five, McDonalds' bought the garage from Hephy, for almost thrice what it was worth. We went out to celebrate that night, as friends. "He was thirty seven, not the best looking of hombres, and seriously shy. Amorcito, he was adorable." She gushed. "But he was twelve years older than me, I knew nothing could happen.

"We were both really drunk, so I kissed him a little. Except, because of the alcohol and whatnot, I ended up with a beautiful son." She smiled fondly while fingering the hem of her skirt.

"But then Hephaestus started avoiding me... He got a job across the city, and I barely seen him... I confronted him, after three years or so. I asked him why didn't he spend more time with me and Leo? He made up some guano about extended work hours, but I called him out. He said... He said that... _that he wasn't good with organic creatures_." She finished bitterly. "And then after a few years, after the King of Amorland died, Queen Aphrodite chose him as her new husband. They were distantly related apparently.

"It's ironic, really. You're the crown prince through good luck, and my son Leo isn't, through bad luck. Technically, you're both illegitimate but hey - let's not overanalyse it."

"I /am/ legitimate." I protested, speaking for the first time since she began.

"Whatever, amorcito." She laughed, "Anyway, I took a job at the castle, as the head mechanic. First female to ever get the job. We lived in the ground floor of the castle, and got free meals. It was a pretty great set up. Then your father came with a proposal for a truce. They spent a week deciding the terms and conditions, and then I was told that _I_ was part of the deal, and that I'd be leaving in the morning. And here we are."

"Why did you tell me all this?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I know your type. You'd want to find out what makes me tick, and try to control and blackmail me. I'm just laying everything out on the table. No secrets. You're not getting rid of me any time soon." She sauntered out of my room, blowing me a kiss in her wake.

"What fucking kind of game is she playing?" I muttered. I didn't believe the bullshit she fed me for a second. Her boyfriend married Queen Aphrodite? As if! Everyone knows about the Queen's long line suitors - She'd never marry a poor mechanic!

…

Sleep wouldn't come easily. I felt like I was being watched. Like there were beady eyes hidden around my room, analysing my every movement. Esperanza left hours ago. My phone said it was 3am. My mind said it was time to go for a walk. But I stayed put, frozen in one position with my covers covering my face.

I could swear I heard footsteps in the hall. Fast paced steps, scuffing the purple carpet slightly. Almost outside my room, almost at the blood stain outside my door, where I punched Matthew and made his nose bleed a few nights ago. I can't remember why.

"Go to sleep for fucks sake, Nico." I told myself through gritted teeth. "You're imagining it. No one would break into the castle. Hades paid big money for that security system, it's not like medieval times when they used moats and shit."

The footsteps stopped. I held my breath.

The stranger walked on, plodding down the stair at the end of the hall. _Get the fuck up, Nico! Some asshole broke into your house, you can’t just lie there!_ I shook myself violently, willing myself to get up and go after the intruder

Finally, I threw off the duvet and pulled on my aviator jacket and slippers. It didn’t take long to trace the perp. I decided to shadow him for a while first, to check if he was armed or whatever. He wasn’t much taller than me, with a head of wild curls. He looked like he was wearing dungarees and some kind of weird tool belt. He walked around aimlessly, passing the dining room three times. I managed to grab a sword from one of the decorative armours dotting the halls. It’s wouldn’t be much good if he had a gun in that belt, but I tried not think about that. I just had to wait for him to come to a dead end.

He stopped.

I jumped quickly back and hid behind the door frame. He knelt down on the floor, and took something from the tool belt… Paper?  
He spread the sheets out across the floor and began to trace paths along them with his finger. Slowly creeping up behind him, I could see that the paper was an old map of the castle. What was he doing with a forty year old map of the castle?

I slowly drew my sword, and pressed it against the back of his neck. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I hissed. His body tensed up immediately, and he slowly raised his hands. “I asked you a question, fuckface.”

He inhaled sharply. “I’m r-really sorry. I thought everyone was asleep. I just wanted to look around.” He replied shakily, not turning round to face me. “I hope I didn’t wake anyone up. I just wanted to look around, I swear.”

“I don’t believe you. Tell me your name.”

“Leo Valdez, sir. I only wanted to look around, though. I really didn’t steal anything, I promise.”

“I get it. Now turn around and face me, Leo Valdez.” I commanded, my sword never wavering.

He slowly pivoted on the spot. He had lively brown eyes, with a spark of life and mischief. His mouth broke into an easy smile when he recognised me.

“Dude! I thought it was one of the guards or something!” He laughed. “Gosh, I can’t believe I’m meeting the Prince! My mom started working here today! Do you know her? She has curl-”

“I have an actual sword on you, Valdez. I could kill you right now for breaking and entering. I’d get away with it too.” I said, interrupting his babbles. I was extremely pissed off at this guy. I’m every bit as intimidating as one of the guards. What kind of fucking idiot starts talking about his mother when he could die at any moment?

“You wouldn’t kill me, Prince Nico. I’m much too important to your storyline.” He said, gently pushing the sword away from his face with a smirk.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I spat, redirecting the sword to his chest.

“My mom told me about you, _Your Majesty._   She said you were a spoilt little turd. And that you were unusually adorable.”

I felt my cheeks grow warm. “What’s your point?”

“She was right!” He sniggered. “ You’re like a little kitten trying to roar like a lion.”

“I could kill you right here, right now.” I hissed.

“Anyway,” Leo said, continuing as if I hadn’t spoken, “I bet I can fix that. I don’t think that’s really what you’re like. I think it’s all bravado, trying to scare people off. Am I right, Nico?” He finished in the teasing tone.

“No. And it’s Prince Nico, shitface.”

“Shitface? Where do you come up with this stuff?” Leo guffawed, holding his stomach. “It’s so bad, it’s not even offensive!” I glared at him fiercely and tighten my grip on the sword. “If I was wrong, I would be dead by now, Nico.” He concluded, grinning at me.

“You’re wrong. The only reason you’re not dead is because you blood would get all over the floor.” I replied stiffly, bringing the sword to my side. “Your mother… It’s Esperanza, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You look like her. A lot.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Leo snorted.

“I called her a prostitute.” I said, grinning just a little.

Leo raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips. “That was really… Wow, man. I’m literally disgusted. I have a lot to work on with you.” He said shortly. “Friends?” He extended his left hand, and stared at me silently with the straightest face I’d seen him pull.

“No. I don’t trust you, Valdez.”

“Aw come on! Leo Valdez! Bad boy supreme! Who wouldn’t want to be my friend?” He said, pretending to pout.

“I could name at least thirty, actually. Now, get out of here - before I call the guards.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say Neeks.” Leo drawled. “Meet you back here tomorrow night, okay?” And he ran.

“Wait! Fuck! No! Leo Valdez, you get back right now!”

But it was too late.


	4. Don't Insult Frank Zhang In Front of Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets the Princess of Tartarius, and is a little too impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! On time for once! :D Thank you to all my amazing kudos'rs and to Yuuta for commenting! <3

It's... This way... Right?

No, this way!

Wait - no... Dammit!

I knelt down on the cream carpet and dug the map out from my tool belt.

"Okay..." I muttered, tracing my path on the yellowed, dog eared, old map. "So, I came in through here and followed this hallway. I turned here and went d-"

A sharp, cold pinpoint prodded the back of my neck. I inhaled sharply and bit my lip. “I’m r-really sorry.” I said, unable to keep my voice from shaking. “I thought everyone was asleep. I just wanted to look around.” I continued, babbling nervously. I couldn’t keep my jaw from trembling. Would the guard throw me in jail?

 I heard they still practice public execution in this country… Oh God…“I hope I didn’t wake anyone up. I just wanted to look around, I swear.” I said again, the words were tumbling from my mouth against my will.

“I don’t believe you. Tell me your name.” The voice demanded.

“Leo Valdez, sir. I only wanted to look around, though. I really didn’t steal anything, I promise.”

“I get it. Now turn around and face me, Leo Valdez.” He replied shortly, pulling the sword back slightly.

I turned around slowly, and I came face to face with the Prince. I recognised him from newspapers. There was no mistaking the dark, lifeless eyes and signature scowl. He was shorter than he seemed in the newspapers, just about the same height as me and a loose black tee shirt hung off his skeletal frame. He looked like he was going to wet himself if I said the wrong thing. The poor kid was terrified. But he did have a sword.

I ended up spewing some guano about wanting to fix him. Complete trash though. Maybe if he was a car or a clock or something, but I can rarely have a decent conversation with another human.

"Meet you back here tomorrow night, okay?" I found myself saying before running off.

"Why did I say that? Why? I can't go back there! Especially not at night! What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself as I sprinted back home. It was 4am now. Mom was still asleep, thank god. I slipped in through the garage and climbed into bed as quickly as I could.

 

When I woke up the next morning my mom was standing over me, glaring at me with fiery eyes. "What time did you come home last night?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Don't lie."

"Um. Like, a few minutes past three...?"

"ONE HOUR IS NOT A FEW MINUTES, LEO!" She shouted, and threw the covers off my bed. "Where did you go?"

"What? How do you know that I...? I was just in the garage." I lied.

“NO! YOU WEREN’T!”

“Yes I was, Mom!” I insisted, despite her deadly rage.

“LEO VALDEZ! DO NOT LIE TO ME! I HEARD YOU COMING IN LAST NIGHT AT FOUR IN THE MORNING! I _KNO W_ YOU WEREN’T WORKING WITH THE BIKE BECAUSE IT DOESN’T LOOK ANY DIFFERENT! _WHERE DID YOU GO?”_

I sat upright, ready to dodge anything she would throw at me. Not that she ever has before, but I didn’t want to take the risk.  “I went into the castle.” I confessed, staring at the dusty, wooden floor.

“ _You went into the castle?”_ She repeated through gritted teeth. “I don’t believe this! What on earth were you thinking?! Oh God…”

“It’s fine, Mom. Really. Nico didn’t really seem to mind.” I chirped, before I realised what I had let slip.

“The Prince caught you?! Oh God, oh god, oh god, oh god! This isn’t like Marland, Leo! Tartarius isn’t so easy going and humorous! THEY STILL PRACTICE CAPITAL PUNISHMENT HERE!” Mom fretted. She wrung her hands and paced my bedroom back and forth like clockwork. “This is serious! The Prince is notorious for firing people… Do you realise that I can’t lose this job, Leo? We can’t go back to Marland. If I lose this job…we’re back on the streets.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realise… I just… I just wanted to look around.”

She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “It’s fine, Leo. We’ll sort it out. I’m not Nico’s supervisor, just a generic maid. Hopefully this means he can’t fire me. Just… stay out of the way today. ”

After making breakfast, which ended up being a head of limp lettuce, I walked around the palace grounds. Percy was here too, and we were pretty good friends, so I decided to look for him.

He wasn't in the stables. The stables were empty, except for a large, black horse that nickered when I walked in. "Hey, boy." I murmured approaching the horse carefully. I spotted a sack of meal in the corner and grabbed a handful. My great grandfather loved horses, and we visited him often when I was little. I remember he had a big grey mare called Mack. But this horse was nothing like Mack, it was a sleek and shiny colt, with soulful brown eyes and was half a foot shorter than Mack. "Here ya go..." I said soothingly, placing the food in the palm of my hand. "You like that, yeah?" I asked, rubbing his neck.

"You're not the stable boy!" A voice behind me laughed. I turned around slowly to see Princess Hazel standing in the doorway, holding a heavy bucket of water in one hand, and a shovel in the other.

"Oh! I- I was just-"

"It's fine." She interrupted with a smile. "Do you like Arion? He seemed to like you."

"You mean the horse? Yeah, he's awesome." I agreed, "I'm Leo Valdez, by the way." I rubbed the back of my neck and beamed at her.

"I'm Hazel," she replied, extending her hand after dropping the bucket. "Do you wanna go for a ride? You could borrow one of my brother's horses, I bet he he wouldn't mind. He doesn't really like animals much... Actually I don't think he really likes anything!" She laughed.

I privately agreed, smiled at Hazel and shook her hand. "I know who you are, Your Majesty." He said. "But I don't actually know to ride a horse." I admitted with a laugh.

Hazel's smile faltered. "I try not to tell people that I'm /that/ Hazel... I don't want them to treat me like a fragile, china doll. I can do anything you, or Nico, or Frank, or Prince Percy can do, no matter what my father says."

"I don't doubt it." I replied. "I bet you're totally badass, but I was just looking for-"

"Sometimes my title might intimidate them a little," she continued, over the top of me, "And they keep me at arm’s length." She looked at me sadly with big eyes, the colour of liquid gold. "Is that what you're doing, Leo? I don't mind, honestly. I understand.

"No, really! You're awesome, Hazel. You could teach me to ride some time, but I'm looking for Percy. Wanna help me look?"

Hazel's face brightened again. "Sure! I know exactly where he is!" She grabbed my hand and beamed at him. "C'mon! He's training with Frank in the East courtyard."

My stomach sank a little. "Who's this 'Frank' you keep talking about?" I asked, feeling a small seed of affection growing for the golden eyed princess.

Hazel didn't answer. She just blushed, and ran faster.

 

Before long, I saw Percy fencing with a burly Chinese teenager, in the courtyard on the other side of the castle. It was much more colourful that the others, in full bloom with a variety of flowers and fauna. There were a few butterflies and a dragonfly skimming the pond in the centre. The whole square seemed to radiate life. Hazel told me that this courtyard was Queen Persephone's own personal garden.

"YO FISHBREATH!" I yelled, getting Percy's attention. His head snapped around and he grinned at me with a wave, as the other guy brought the flat tip of his sword to the protective covering on Percy's chest.

"Got you!" He exclaimed, smiling widely. "Don't ever take your eyes off your opponent, Perc- Uh, hi Hazel."

I glared at him. Why the hell did he greet her so casually? Didn't she deserve more respect than that?

"Hey Frank!" She greeted, reaching up on her toes to hug him. "It's been so long since you've been in the castle! When my father told me I could barely contain myself!"

"Sorry about that," Frank replied solemnly. "You know how it is with military duties..."

"Who is this guy, Your Majesty?" I frowned, trying to make myself look intimidating.

"Just call me Hazel, Leo. Frank is in the military." She explained patiently. "He's ranked really high, and Father's going to give him a knighthood at tonight's banquet! Isn't it exciting?"

Frank gaped at her. "What? Are you serious?" He picked her small body up and spun her around. "Thank you so much, Hazel! This is amazing!" He bent down and kissed her forehead. Then my temper escaped.

"This guy?" I asked viciously, approaching Frank. "He looks like he couldn't bench press a kitten!"

Percy nudged me in the shoulder. "Don't do this, dude." He hissed.

But I ignored him. "You think you're so great, with your knighthood, and your ranks. I bet you couldn't even graze me in a sword fight."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Look... Leo, isn't it? I think you're a little in over-"

I grabbed Percy's discarded sword from the ground. "Bring it on, tubby."

A sharp pain landed in my groin and I squealed. Hazel lowered her riding boot and gave me an icy stare. "I said I'd take you to Percy. You should leave now, and learn some manners maybe."

“No!” I called, as Hazel and Frank walked away. “I’m sorry! I didn’t- Dammit…”

Percy whistled in my ear. “Oooh! Someone’s got it bad!”

“Shut up, man.” I growled, staring at the pair in the distance. “Got any plans for today? Mom told me to stay out of the way.”

“Actually, I have to go to Nico’s etiquette lessons…Like now, actually. King Hades wants me to set an example for him, since we’re staying another night for the military banquet. Why don’t you tag along?”

I grudgingly accepted, but I had a feeling Nico wouldn’t be glad to see me…


	5. Don't Eavesdrop on the King's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades takes action against Nico's behaviour but in the end, it's really just a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!~ Sorry I didn't update last week, but was busy because it was my birthday :3 I'll /try/ to make up for it. tbh i think this is the best chapter yet, I hope I'm improving rather than lowering my standards ;D  
> So many lovely Kudos'rs! Love you guys!
> 
> And Yuuta! Your comment made me so happy! :D I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, because it's very very fluffy... actually, there hasn't been much fluff in general, sorry :( it does get fluffy eventually! (And your english is perfect! <3)
> 
> Enjoy~

A brittle voice cut through the air as I slowly opened the door to Hades' study. "Nico."

"Matthew said you wanted to see me." I replied coldly, staring at the ground.

"Indeed. Your behaviour last night was unacceptable." Hades said, his tone was as sharp as a knife. "I'm surprised Poseidon didn't throw the truce right there and then, just to smite you where you stood for being so disrespectful. Honestly, boy! Your mother and I-"

"Persephone is not my mother." I interrupted. "And you aren't my father, either."

"Don't be ridiculous." He snapped. "As the crown prince, you have a duty to your Kingdom to be respectful and courteous to guests - We are on the verge of war with Alectridale! King Zeus' first choice of ally will be Poseidon, so this truce is of UTMOST IMPORTANCE."

"I'm not fucking deaf." I mumbled. Hades gave me a withering look and rolled his eyes.

"This! This is the reason you shall be attending etiquette lessons for the foreseeable future. Prince Percy will join you during his stay. Perhaps he will be a good influence."

"Not him!" I whined, snapping my head up to look at the King for the first time. "Isn't he supposed to leave today, anyway? There must be someone else."

"No." Hades said shortly. "King Poseidon extended his stay in order to coincide with the banquet tonight. He's informed me that he'll be staying here for the foreseeable future." His lip curled slightly downwards and he exhaled heavily through his long, hooked nose as he brought a ghostly pale hand tentatively to his temple. "Your lessons will take place in the northernmost quarters. Now, please leave. You never fail to give me a headache each time we speak."

 

"Good morning, young Prince." A jolly tenor sang as I slowly entered the room. "You're the first to arrive to our little class. I'm Mr Brunner, but you can call me Chiron if you wish."

The room was lit naturally by the sun coming through the large window at the back if the room. It was swept and dusted recently, judging by the stench of cleaning agents. There was a small end table in the corner of the room, where a plump middle aged man in a wheelchair was mopping up coffee with an embroidered napkin.

"I'm afraid you startled me when you came in." Chiron admitted with an easy smile. "It was almost like you materialised from the shadows! Alas, my coffee was the only victim so do not worry, the napkin is machine washable thank goodness. Lady Dare embroidered it for me as a gift, isn't it delightful?" He held up the coffee stained napkin, showcasing the intricate, detailed stitching of a centaur baring a bow and arrow. "Rachel has such a talent for arts and crafts, such a lovely girl."

"Aren't we supposed to have desks and chairs? This _is_  a lesson, isn't it?" I questioned, shuffling my feet on the cedar wood floor.

"All in good time, my dear boy. Why don't you fetch me a towel to dry this up, and a fresh cup of coffee?"

"A prince does not 'fetch' things." I scoffed. "Go do it yourself."

He smiled, and waved his stained napkin in my direction. "Now, now Prince Nico! You may be a prince, but I was hired by your father to instil some manners into your stubborn little skull. So-" he broke off and waved to the door. Percy stood there, looking as charming and irritating as usual.  "What ho, Percy!" Chiron called, throwing him the napkin. "Would you throw that with the laundry and fetch a towel for me?"

"Sure, Chiron." Percy chirped. "But if it's okay, can Leo sit in this lesson with us?"

He left to see to Chiron's napkin before the instructor could answer. The scrawny Latino boy from the night before stood in the doorway, grinning at me. "Hey Neeks! S'been a while, huh?" He sniggered. "You too Chiron! Remember me?"

Chiron's head shook slowly, but he had a small smile on his face. "Leo Valdez. Possibly my worst student ever. You stay in with Percy when I taught him in Marland. Will I never be rid of you?" He asked with a teasing laughing.

"Jeez, I hope not!" Leo shot back quickly, making his eyes comically wide and pretending to choke back tears. "Do you know how much I would miss you? Besides, I managed to learn a thing or two from you in the long run, I bet Nico here'll take my place as the worst student ever."

He propped himself up on my shoulder with his elbow, and crossed his legs at the ankles. "This kid has a little bit of a potty mouth problem, Chiron. We should wash his mouth out with soap, I think." Leo said, using his hand to block my view of his mouth in some kind of ridiculous stage-whisper.

"Don't you dare, Valdez." I growled, shaking him off me roughly. He grasped at me, before losing his balance and falling flat faced on the ground.

"Ow..." He moaned, rubbing his forehead gingerly. "You and Hazel are more alike the you let on."

"Hazel? When did you-" I began as Percy returned with a towel, and coffee in a cardboard cup.

"Here, I figured you'd want more coffee, Chiron." He said.

"Thank you, Percy. You see, Nico? This is a much more appropriate approach to a spillage."

"You mean this is a lesson?" I spat, glaring with wild eyes at the man. "What, are we just supposed to stand around and - and _wait_ for something for something to happen so you can decide the 'appropriate approach'? It's only been  ten minutes and I'm already sick of this fucking lesson."

I marched towards the open door, waiting for someone for call me back and apologise. No one made a sound. I wheeled around, analysing reach person's reaction.

Leo seemed pretty amused with the whole display, suppressing a grin and flickering his eyes from me to Chiron as if we were about to draw swords and battle.

Percy looked a little wary, like he was waiting for me to start shouting at him. He was uncomfortable. Good.

 Chiron was completely unresponsive, as if he were used to my outbursts.

I slammed the door and made my way to my father's office.

 

The door was closed as usual, so I didn't suspect anything at first. But then I heard _two_ voices behind the door. Hades, and Poseidon. Indistinct murmurings were all that could be heard through the thick door, but their voices were like night and day. Hades voice was always quiet, and firm. He spoke from his tongue, with each word carefully pronounced and unmistakably clear. I've never heard him shout before, but I have a feeling he could raise the dead if he tried.

Poseidon's voice was remarkably deep. His words flowed from his mouth, so resonant and sonorous that you couldn't help but let them wash over you. He spoke from his diaphragm, like a trained singer, using colloquial language that made you feel like friend, no matter who you were.

"...Yes...And I also... Of course... War would... Millions..." Hades said.

"... Zeus... I will definitely... Much of my kingdom is... Why must we..." Poseidon said.

That was the extent to what my ear could pick up. Their tones were severe, whatever they were meeting about was deathly serious. I remembered a trick that Bian-

I remembered a trick that someone taught me once. In the orphanage, I think. If you put a glass against a solid surface, and pressed your ear to the flat end, you could hear what was on the other side better. So I made my way to the kitchen.

 

"Ugh. It's you." Grunted an unfamiliar voice when I entered the kitchen. A fat man in a stained Hawaiian shirt stared at me with a childish pout. His nose was as red as a cherry, and he seemed to have trouble waddling towards me, stumbling every few steps. "I was wondering when I'd see you in this dump. Remember me? Dionysus?" He asked, slurring his words.

"No." I snapped. "But the King will have you flayed when finds out you've been drinking on the job."

"Gimme a break! I just got here! Jeez, you used to be an annoying little prick. Now you're just a grumpy little prick. Hard to believe just four years ago you were visiting The Marland Palace with your older sister and the rest of the orphanage. You wouldn't stop yapping, half the staff were glad to be rid of you. Wait, wasn’t that the day your sister di-"

"Shut the fuck up and get me a glass." I interrupted. My stomach was lurching from the mention of-

I couldn't take it much longer. If he mentioned my sister again, I’d rip him a new mouth.

“Here.” Dionysus said roughly, tossing the glass to me carelessly. “Don’t you wanna get a drink with that, shorty?”

“Go fuck yourself, Dionysus.”

 

I knelt down next to the door, and pressed the open end of the glass against the wooden door. Their voices were much clearer, I could hear every word.

“…Get this straight –“ Poseidon began. “This truce, basically means that if the rumours of Zeus’ plans for war is correct, then we are not allowed to fire at one another, should he choose to ally with either of us. Correct?”

“Indeed.” Hades replied.

“So, may I ask why a number of my servants are now working for you? If you plan to mistreat-”

“Nonsense. I merely admired their skill, and offered them a job. I assure you that they will be treated well, Poseidon. In return, I offer you my hospitality and you and your son, and Lady Dare may stay here for as long as you wish.” Hades said, almost defiantly. He seemed to be challenging to take the servants back.

“Yeah, I don’t think so!” Poseidon said with a hearty laugh. “I’m thinking that you should find out what Zeus’ plans really are before we make any brash decisions.”

Hades snorted. “I hardly believe that would be necessary. Are you suggesting we send in a spy or something of that ilk?”

Poseidon make an undignified noise of uncertainty. “Whatever. I’ll get back to you on that. Anyway, about the servants you’ve chosen… Dionysus, Esperanza and Luke?”

“Yes. What of them?”

“There’s something you should know about Luke…”

My stomach dropped when I heard the words he uttered next.


	6. Don't Judge People; You've Never Seen Them At Their Weakest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally get to know each other a little better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! Sorry about that last ending :3  
> But I made this chapter a whole page longer! And some Leo/Nico interaction!  
> Thanks to Alyssa, and AngilllllMarie for commenting! And to all the gorgeous Kudos'rs!
> 
> Enjoy!! :
> 
> (Sidenote: I bet you've all seen that tumblr post saying: 'I don't know why people see Nico as such a hardass when he's such a sweetie...' and I always feel guilty reblogging that because Nico's such a dick in the first few chapters, but in my defence, he's not actually like that, it's just a mask so he won't get attached to people, because he doesn't want Bianca's death to happen all over again... I hope this chapter makes that clear ^-^)

Nico stormed out of the room, and left a grumpy shaped hole in the room. When he slammed the door, I burst out in silent giggles, clutching at my stomach. "Wow," I mouthed to Percy, "Overdramatic much?"

Percy gave me a weak smile, but shook his head. "Give the guy a break, Leo. He's been through a lot." He said, punching my shoulder gently.

I smirked at Percy and looked up at him with a sarcastic, withering look. "Yeah, sure. ’I’m Nico, and I was chosen at random by a King to be a prince. I have everything anyone could ever want. My life is soooo sad. Boo hoo.'"

"Seriously, Leo. It's not exactly common knowledge, but before he was adopted, he had a pretty sucky life." Percy insisted in a grave, severe tone. His eyes locked on mine with a silent warning not to push this further. I ignored it

"How?"

"It's not really any of your business, Mr Valdez." Chiron interrupted, wheeling towards us. "Nico's past concerns neither of you, but the least you could do is be civil to him, whether you think he deserves it or not."

"Yeah. Sure, Chiron." I said passively. I jumped up to sit on the end table and ended up knocking the coffee cup flying, drenching Chiron's lap in the process.

"Crap! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I yelped.

"It's fine, Leo." He said with a sigh. "Please, the two of you, get me another towel, and find our little runaway."

"Sure." Percy said softly, yanking the back of my tee shirt to pull me from the table.

When we were outside the door, Percy turned to me. "I'll get the towel, and you get Nico." He said.

"Why can't I get the towel?" I whined.

"Because your mom works the laundry room, you're supposed to be staying out of the way, remember?"

"But what of someone catches me?"

"Go fast." Percy retorted with a smirk, before running off.

I walked in the other direction, keeping an eye out for servants who would snitch on me, and also for Hazel because my crotch was still aching. I tried to recall the night before, when Nico found me wandering the castle. Where did he first see me that night? I think it was outside his bedroom... Where ever that was... Would he go there to sulk? It sounded about right. I just wish i knew where that was.

"Nico? Neeks? C'mon out, buddy!" I stage whispered, highly doubtful that he'd respond. I made my way to where I entered last night A little way down the hall, a door was wide open. I peeked inside when I walked past; it was easily bigger than the bungalow I lived in. The entire room was immaculate, despite all the trinkets and ornaments that lay around. My curiosity could stand it any longer, so I promised myself Id only stay for a moment.

The first thing that caught my attention was the skull lying on the chest of drawers, next to the Mythomagic deck. It was an impressive collection, I'd never really understood it when it was popular a few years ago, but Nyssa, the assistant mechanic's kid, was way into it. I bet she'd wet herself if she saw this deck had a 'Pan' card, super rare if I remember right.

The bed was covered in a dark blue duvet, and next to it, was the bedside locker. There was a pair of glasses, and a thick book in some language I didn't understand, and a black ceramic photo frame with a picture two smiling kids inside. A boy and a girl, kind of European looking. Italian, I guessed.

The boy had a huge grin on his face, with his eye squeezed shut. He had both arms around the girl's neck do that their cheeks were pressed together. The girl looked more serene. She smiled without opening her mouth, and had a protective glow in her eyes. The boy almost looked like Nico, but the Nico Leo knew was a lot paler, and grumpier, and he didn't have an older sister. On the other hand, the button nose, and pointed jaw were unmistakable, not to mention the black hair that curled up like with devil horns. Maybe...

  1. Leo told himself. He had spent enough time in here. He needed to find Nico.



He forced his sinking backside from the mattress and made his way towards the door. Except he came face to chest with a black and white uniform. He tilted his head up, and came face to face with the tall, stuttering servant that constantly looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"What're you d-doing in here?" The servant asked, but he sounded more tired than angry. "Did the P-Prince send you check up on m-me?"

"No, dude. I'm just looking for Nico. You seen him?" I swear I saw him wince at Nico's name.

"P-P-Please, don't t-tell him I was in here! He'd s-skin me alive if he knew that I sleep in his bed during my break! But I'm just... So t-tired... Please! The King has me working to the b-b-bone today, I just need a short n-nap!" He begged. I noticed from the name tag that his name was Matthew.

"No sweat. I'll keep it between us, Matty." I said soothingly, trying to sidle around him.

"Who a-are you, anyway? You shouldn't b-b-be in here." Matthew demanded as I got into the hall.

"Between us, Matthew. Between you and me." I reminded him, slowly making my way down the hall.

On the next floor, I found a quivering lump of black outside the King's office. As I approached, I heard little whimpers and sniffles coming from the lump.

"Hey, Neeks! What's up?" I asked, jogging down the hall towards him. His head snapped up so quickly that I thought his neck would break. His cheeks were wet from the tears that were still dropping from his bulging, red eyes. His button nose was a little cherry, complete with green cherry stem boogers. He looked like hell. It was weird to see Nico, of all people, so small and vulnerable. He was just sitting there, hugging his knees and trying to make himself disappear into the shadows.

"Leo? Thank goodness. I thought you were..." Nico began in a quiet, quavering voice, and before it died in his throat. He buried his face in his arms, and let out a muffled sob.

"What happened, dude? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." I muttered, gently pulling him to his feet by the fore arm. "You're gonna have to show me where the bathroom is, I didn't exactly get the grand tour last night." I said with a weak smile. He simply nodded.

 

"Will you hand me another tissue, please?" Nico asked, visibly calmer than before, yet not quite his usual pratty self.

"Sure. Do you want to talk about what was wrong?"

"No. But, please don't make me go back to Percy and Chiron in this state. I-I need to get out of here..." He said quickly, turning paler than before.

"I can't make you do anything, Neeks. Remember?" I grinned. "So, what? You wanna go for a walk or something?"

"With you?"

"Uh, yeah. That's the idea."

"Thank you. But I need to get /out/ of here. The castle, the grounds. I don't want to come back. I can't." He said firmly, looking me straight in the eye.

"You're being overdramatic." I told him, sitting next to him on on the soft cabinet thing. I draped my arm over his shoulders, and gave him a reassuring half smile. "What is this thing we're sitting on, anyway?"

"An ottoman. Please don't touch me." He said softly. I withdrew my arm quickly, and shuffled to the side little, increasing the gap between us by a few centimetres. "And I'm /not/ being overdramatic. I'm in danger here. I'm leaving tonight. No one can stop me." He stood up erratically, and marched towards the door.

"What about Hazel? Isn't she in danger too?" I asked, hoping to humour the deranged boy. He seemed a little... Unstable.

He swivelled on his heels and stared at me with huge brown eyes. "You're right..." He murmured, slowly coming to the realisation. "You need to help me find her, before he does."He exclaimed, and sprinted out the door. I followed him down the winding staircases and the never-ending halls, only managing to keep up by following the sound of his converse thumping on the carpets and squeaking on the wooden flooring. I took a wrong turn on the second floor, and collided with a tall guy with sandy hair and a big scar running through his right eye. He didn't even budge when I ran face first into his chest.

"Oh, dammit! Sorry, dude. Are you okay?" I asked. He flashed me a handsome smile, and extended a hand, keeping the other behind his back.

"It's cool. I'm not hurt or anything," he assured me. "I'll assume you're not the Prince?" He said quizzically, eyeing me up and down.

"He wishes." I grinned.

"Ah." His chiselled features were hard to read. "I have a special delivery for him, you see."

"I would deliver it for you, but I'm not the most careful person ever." I replied offhandedly, eager to catch up with Nico. "I guess you could leave it in his room." I ran ahead, when I reached Nico's room and remembered Matthew sleeping in there. I turned back to scar face. "Just, remember to be quiet." I mouthed him, miming a sleeping person. Then, I turned and fled.

I met Nico at the bottom the stairs. He didn't even glare at me for getting lost; he just circled the bottom floor like all the others. He finally skidded to a stop on the smooth marble floor of the foyer, gazing at the large, iron double doors. "She's not in the castle. We need to look in the grounds." He told me. Nico grabbed the huge handle with both hands and grunted as he slowly pulled the door open. I didn't expect Nico to be able to even make the door move an inch, but here it was - wide open. The kid had some strength hidden in his wiry arms.

"Okay," I admitted, "That was pretty impressive."

"Shut up." Snapped Nico, glaring me with a red flush on across his cheeks. "We need to focus on finding my sister before it's too late."

I told Nico that Hazel had been Persephone's garden a while ago, and we sprinted off in that direction. I wondered why we were doing this. Nico was clearly overreacting over something. I thought over everything he had said...

When I first found him, I said he thought I was someone else.

When he was leaving the bathroom, he had said he needed to find Hazel before another guy did. I've been with Hazel most of today; the only guy who approached her was Frank.

I groaned loudly. I never trusted that guy, how could I be so stupid to leave her alone with him?

Nico turned to me, eyes wide with worry. "What is it?" He asked, slowing down his pace slightly.

"I can't believe I didn't realise you were talking about that ass. He took off with Hazel earlier." I spat. "He was parading around with his medals and badges, playing he saintly soldier. It was sickening."

"Luke Castellan has never served military duty in his life." Nico said with a short sigh of relief. "I believe you're talking about Frank. Don't worry about him. I would trust him with my life."

"Did my ears just hear that right?" I asked with a teasing tone, nudging the thin boy on the ribs. "Did Nico, the Ghost Prince, just say something nice?"

“Shut up. “ Nico said sharply, rolling his eyes and pursing his lips. “I was merely-”

“Wait- Who’s Luke Castellan? Is that who we’re looking for?” I interrupted. Nico said nothing. “C’mon. I can’t really help you if you don’t tell me who he is. It’s kinda impossible for me to look for something if I don’t know who they are.”

“Your mindless babble is truly enlightening.” Nico remarked dryly. “All you need to know is that Luke Castellan took something from me, something extremely dear to me.” He said, his voice wobbling slightly. He glanced at me for half a second. He turned away with his huge eyes, and blinked a few times. He bit his lip, and turned away. He was going to cry, but he didn’t want me to know.

“It was your sister, right?” I asked. “That picture, in your room. The older girl.

“Did Luke Castellan kill your sister?”


End file.
